


Bonds of Love

by NeetSiko



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur also has a thing for thighs, Arthur is an ass man and you can't change my mind, F/M, Lenny is literally a fucking G, Micah gets his ass beat for a lot of shit, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spoilers, girls have big dick energy, might lowkey reference vines but make if fit, uh Arthur will do some crazy shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeetSiko/pseuds/NeetSiko
Summary: Arthur Morgan comes across two men from the Foremen gang for--the second time, this time in a bar, he doesn't know why they continue to hassle and threaten women, but who would he be to not intervene? Little did he know, this intervention changed both his life and another's forever.His outlooks on life are threatened, his relationships strained, but these trials he may or may not overcome will show how strong the bonds of love are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is literally my first story ever on Archive and I'd like to begin on clarifying a few things.
> 
> I pushed the confrontation of Mister Downes to a later chapter for drama reasons.
> 
> This oc is black/African american (whichever your prefer) and I will be using darkie as a replacement of n—(well you get it) I also happen to be black and hope you all don't consider this to be a self insert, I've used countless other materials to study from and I think I have a good idea on what Arthur needs and wants in a relationship.
> 
> Also I assume most of you are wondering why I'm doing this....well—
> 
> I just like the idea of Arthur having to fight against the social stigma of being an outlaw and the constant fights he'll have to put up with because he'll be in a relationship with an African american, as back then it was real BAD to consider African Americans worth courting. I hope you all can understand all the tension that might arise from it and the racist remarks. 
> 
> Tilly, Lenny and Charles also will be featured and focused on heavily for their unique perspectives. Thank you for reading this!
> 
> PS. Arthurs Journal entries are feature at the bottom, I adored how he actually wrote his feelings down in the book not only that how introverted he truly is. (๑° ꒳ °๑) our (*ꈍ꒳ꈍ*) pretty boah.

It was foggy as of late, the sun hidden behind thick clouds that threatened the land below with a storm, the warm wind blew angrily which caused the outlaw to snicker, “whaddya’ thinkin' boah? Should we find the nearest town or–?”. Arthur's horse neighed, and shook violently, this basically warned him of what was to come, so he flicked the reigns setting the horse into a gallop. Granted, it proved difficult to navigate when you couldn't see twelve feet ahead of yourself, Arthur somehow managed by using the train tracks and riding beside them (to avoid being hit by a train unsuspectingly of course), surprisingly he was closer to Valentine than he had expected, coming from Clemens point that is, showed it was an awful big trip he took.

But Arthur noted that it was better to be near civilization then far from it, he needed to restock and all, buy his horse some more medicine, treats, and perhaps some accessories. Still—he had to get there first, this time he clicked his tongue sending the horse in full sprint until they reached Valentine.

* * *

Once he arrived, Arthur immediately headed for the stables, once inside he noticed how the  stable was nice, kept up and clean, Arthur thanked the man and mostly spoke of the weather, to avoid any talks of his past here in the town–not like they've kept up on it, but still, worth it for many reasons.

Heading out, he looked at the muddy road with disdain before heading towards the hotel, his ears picked up the lovely tunes of a saloon piano, that's when he wondered if just visiting in for one shot would be fine, “what an indecisive little shit I am” Arthur hissed, he took a strong stride towards the bar, confident that he wanted–or rather needed that quick sip of alcohol, he pushed the saloon doors open, nobody looked his way, and even if they did he doubt any of them knew who he was, save for the barkeep who closed his eyes in attempt to hide his aggravation.

Arthur approached him cautiously, then leaned against the bar counter, the barkeep opened his mouth, “we’ve been through this before, but since it's been awhile–”

“You don't want no trouble–yes I've got it–now can I just some beer?” Arthur interjected, then tossed the money on the top of the counter, the bartender let out a sigh moving his hands to get his drink, ‘thought I wanted a shot…’ Arthur internally reminded himself, and while this all happened two other men leaned against the counter too, one of them with their arms laced around the waist of a woman who didn't look too comfortable.

“Can you get us a few shots of whiskey, including the woman?”

“N-no I'm quite fine...”

Both the men turned their heads towards her, if Arthur hadn't looked at her from the corner of his eye he wouldn't have seen the sight of pure fear riddled all over her face, the man leaned into her ear and whispered something, her face seemed to change before eventually her eyes were locked onto the floor.

Arthur being so kept up by the small ‘theatrical display’ didn't catch his drink being placed in front of him until the bartender cleared his throat, immediately Arthur took a few sips while contemplating if he should really help the woman or not.

A few shots later the men were incomprehensible, talking about catching someone and how much of a traitor ‘little T’ is, during this, the woman Arthur contemplated about helping,  barely touched her shot glasses, evident by the fact only two out of five were empty; while she worked on her third like it was a cup of tea. The men beside her laughed heartily though, noting how far they've gotten in the last few years without ‘little T’.

“She had no business being with y'all—and y'all know it”

They froze and turned to face the woman, the man closest to Arthur stood up and approached her tugging her arm, “what business does she got roaming with others?”

“They obviously care for her wellbeing…all she ever had was me and y'all forced me away from her!” Arthur could tell the alcohol loosened her up a bit, though she wasn't as confident as some of the girls back at camp, he could feel her determination.

“If you know what's good for you Elaine Brookes, we suggest you shut your’ damn mouth—or we’ll sell you off to McComrick with no hesitation”

“Without the boses permission? That's a big boy move Drake, are you a big boy?” she spat, once she tugged her waist free from the clutches of the other man, she placed down the shot glass. However, the other man pulled up the glass and pressed it into her face, “finish up”

“I’m not doing this, not for either of you”

Arthur began to drink the rest of his beer, the situation was getting a tad bit hostile, the woman had a good idea of taking her time, but she didn't think about shutting up and letting the drunken bastards talk their asses to sleep, even the bartender slightly commented on the men to not force a woman to drink anything—which they ignored.

“Open your mouth Elaine!” the one she called Drake demanded, Elaine (as it seemed) shook her head violently, then pulled her head back to curse them “screw both of you!”. Arthur had seen enough of the struggle and stood straight up, “seems like the two of you bastards are the type to  get off on getting drunk and forcing a young woman to join you”

“Who the hell are you?” the other shouted

“Does that really matter here—see–I don't think it does but–” Arthur pushed between the men and stood in front of the woman, staring dead at the men who had annoyed nearly everyone in a two foot radius, which meant, Arthur, the barkeeper, and Ilene. “-what does matter to me is why you trying to get the girl drunk? Plan on having your way then  leaving her here?”

“No–you little shit...we’ll take her home”

“Well, I have no doubts that you’ll take her home, it’s what you intend on doing to her on your way that concerns me” Arthur's voice was of steel at that point, the two men looked at each other before rolling their eyes, “ _That concerns you_ , does it? A broken jaw and couple of broken ribs will be more concerning if you don't mind your own damn business”

Arthur laughed inwardly then placed a strong hand on both of their shoulders, “seems to be neither of you ever gotten into a fist fight, you wouldn't want me to be your first”

A dainty hand overlapped his, “I’m sorry, they're with me...and I can't afford for them to be hurt in any way...do you mind?”

Arthur turned to the woman with eyes of confusion, “I know,” she began “why would I be so damn…” She sighed, “I don't want an innocent man like you getting in trouble with what these men come from”. “Who said I was innocent ma'am?” Arthur responded, “They’re probably more innocent then I–”

Arthur felt an immediate punch to the gut, it didn't hurt as much as the aggressor might've hoped but it did cause Arthur to stumble back, “stop it Timothy!” The woman yelled, now in between both men, “shut up bitch, Anthony only needs you for one thing, if it weren't for that we would've killed you by now!”

Arthur rubbed his gut slowly as he glared at the two men, slowly he leaned over into the ear of the smaller woman, “you in a gang?” He whispered, he saw her eyes dart over to the barkeep, before she nodded slowly, “then that makes this easier, come with me”

She turned her head he could she the shock in her eyes, the way her parted lips nearly formed a perfect ‘o’, however, he saw her slowly close her mouth and stagger closer near the men, Arthur bobbed his head, annoyed at her own actions, he wouldn't force her to follow him, but he couldn't just leave her with two men who just threatened her with death–and whoever the hell McCormrick is.

“Elaine was it? I promise you'll be fine, just follow me for a bit”

He saw her bite her full lips, then cradle herself in her own arms, the way she rubbed her forearms indicated her nervousness, as did her lack of eye contact.

“N-nobody usually stands up for a colored woman…”

‘Oh’ threatened to exit Arthur’s mouth, as he realized for her it made perfect sense to have doubts in regards to his true intentions, but he didn't expect her to come right out and say it, now Arthur was stuck. He never had this confrontation before, as the gang itself didn't define itself to one race or nationality, and mostly because everyone except one or two knew that he never got the chance to have this interaction.

“Ma’am I'm not like that, I–er–I how would I put it…”

Almost like one of Swanson's fathomed miracles, the barkeep spoke, “lady, some weeks ago, that man came in here with a negro man named Lenny...called him his friend with no hesitation and when they got drunk–that part doesn’t matter, but if you want my opinion you're better off with him” he finished, pointing his thumb over to Arthur though his eyes remained focused on cleaning the rim and insides of the beer glass Arthur finished drinking out of.

Elaine blinked, as her drunken subordinates howled, “you’re kidding? I don't believe that, not one bit–”

“Okay” she breathed out, now succumbing to some ounce of logic, as she stood beside Arthur the two men Drake and Timothy snickered, “you know Anthony Foreman is gonna have your head right?”

“ I 'suppose this is my best shot at living another year”

“We’ll make sure you die on your birthday”

“Dying at thirty-three don’t sound too bad”.

Arthur nearly choked, he couldn't believe it, to him she looked about twenty, but, then again, slow physical aging seemed to be a common trait amongst the African community. Arthur  snapped back into reality and offered his hand, he saw her look down at it before shaking her head, she excused his gesture politely “no..I'm alright–just lead the way”. Arthur's teal eyes glimmered for a second, then he pulled away to face the bar exit.

He couldn't help but feel guilt circulate throughout his body, though both of them knew he had no reason to feel such, as they navigated through the bar he could barely hear her footsteps behind himself. Elaine as he could observe was a very passive woman…or maybe that's how she wanted to appear, lord knows he came across women who used the innocent woman mask that went and robbed him blind.

As they were outside Arthur looked up, the fog cleared up but the rain clouds still loomed in the distance, before he got a chance to speak he heard a distant roar.

“Excuse me Mister–”

“Morgan–Arthur Morgan” he didn't face her, didn't even spare her a glance with the introduction, not that he meant to come off aggressively but he could tell she shriveled or rather curled up in her own protective shield, thankfully something compelled her to stand next to him instead of behind him, Arthur now turned to look at her and what made him fight against the smile that threatened to appear – he didn't want to scare the woman.

Her eyes were locked onto his, her full lips slightly parted, she looked intrigued yet skeptical, once she had realized he caught her staring she turned back to face the mud road of Valentine while her eyes darted around.

“You got a horse miss Brookes?” He asked, “how–” she cut herself off, he watched her look over by the stables then point, “Yes, he's in the stables right now figured' I'd be stranded here during the storm”

“Alright, I was thinking we ride back to my camp but I don't want to risk you”

“I’ll be fine, I rode in the rain before–”

“You scared they might try something?”

“If I were honest...yes, but what about you?”

Arthur snorted and threw her an amused grin, quickly grabbing his arms and shaking exaggeratedly “I’m shaking in my leather boots!” he joked, causing a smile to grace his eyes. Now they couldn't stand in front of the bar for this long so he began to walk across the ‘street’ and she followed, he could hear her now… the damp ground and all.

After they had reached the hotel, Arthur rubbed the back of his neck “You uh...want your own room?”

She blinked, as if that had been the first time she was asked that, he saw her glance behind herself, and then give Arthur a nonverbal reply.

_I do but I'm scared..._

Arthur entered the and approached the front desk and spoke  to desk clerk, “Can I get two rooms, but make sure they're close to each other… no across the hall bullshit okay?”

The desk clerk nodded then looked down at the paper, his eyes turned up “1A and 2A  right next to each other”

Arthur placed the bills down “miss Brookes, you go on ahead” Elaine looked down at the wood before she mouthed ‘thank you’ as she disappeared to the second floor Arthur looked outside the window for a mere second, “if you see two drunk men come in here looking for a woman send them to my room”

“Which room would that be?”

They both looked up at the ceiling and waited to hear a door open, once they did Arthur looked at the clerk “1A”

“Alright”

Arthur headed up the stairs, turned to his left to see Elaine standing by her recently opened door, as her body was turned his direction, he approached her cautiously, “is something wrong?” He asked. Elaine shook her head, “no, you're just...a very good man, going out your way to help me and all...I appreciate it”

Arthur put up to hands “listen it isn't—” he felt her grasp one of his hands in both of hers, “oh but it is mister Morgan, really you have no idea, a kind man you are”

“I ain't kind, neither am I a good man miss Brookes”

Her eyes fell then lit up again, “even if you say that you’re a good, kind man in my eyes! If I knew you earlier in my life when Tilly and I were in–”

“Tilly?” Arthur interjected, “Tilly Jackson?” he clarified.

The woman paused as her eyes widened, tears began to form in her eyes, probably from shock, “Y-you know her?”

“She rides with my gang I didn't know she had—” he couldn't even finish, her arms were tightly around his body, as her face was in the cloth of his flannel shirt, his hands were open at his side, as he tried to figure out if he was to return the hug. Sadly, he didn't have long to react, as she pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes, “c-can I see her again? I don't know if she remembers me but–I need to see that she's alright”

“She’s breathing miss Brookes”

“Please, Elaine is fine”

“Will you call me Arthur?”

“Arthur." her voice was soft, compassionate and even though he'd never admit it alluring in a way, like wife calling her husband to sleep next to her after a hard at at work. Elaine as it appeared didn't even realize that, thankfully.

As he patted her shoulder Arthur asked that she get some sleep, then tomorrow they'll head to his camp, she graciously agreed and sped walked into her room, childishly poking her head out to excitedly tell him goodnight. He returned it and headed into his own room.

He sat on the bed, causing it to dip, and pulled out his journal, and pencil, on one side his his hand was flicking rapidly, fluidly with an almost pattern to it, sketching what seemed to be an very well drawn face of Elaine herself, her eyes were softly looking straight ahead as her lips were curved into a smile, he shaded her figure appropriately. As he wrote on the other page he listened to her childish giggles and turns in her the bed, the walls were awfully thin, but that hadn't matter that much, if anything it was going to help him keep tabs on her and any intruders.

Closing the journal and sticking it back into his satchel, Arthur slung his legs over the bed and rested with his face to the ceiling, letting his eyelid lull him to sleep.

* * *

  _I never found myself paying attention to the color of one's skin, but today I think it mattered. Elaine Brookes, an interesting woman she is, smart from her slow sips of alcohol shots, headstrong from her quick tongue against some men in the bar. But like Lenny, Tilly, and Charles, she's of some African descent, making her quite hesitant to trust me not that I blame her, however, I find it astonishing how she's thirty-two though she has the face of a twenty year old, pretty, young._

_I helped her get away from some bad men–though I’m not any better, and as it seems, I'll be riding with her back to Clemens Point because she seems to know Tilly as she briefly cried ~~in my arms~~ on my chest _ _when I said Tilly's full name, Elaine claimed she needed to see her again to see if she's okay. I told her Tilly's alright and that we can head out tommorow to go see her, I saw this twinkle in her eyes when she looked at me and when she childishly darted into the room beside mine, she showed me a side of her I'd like to see more..._

**_I really am a fool aren't I?_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh it'a been awhile, I had a Law & Public safety test to study for and countless other projects but that doesn't mean I can't post right? That and I also forgot to save chapter 2 among several word documents, so now I'm sticking with GOOGLE so I won't have that issue again.

 Arthur wakes up to the sound of carts and horses traveling across the mud below his window, he rubs his eyes, leans up, and once to his feet, the immediate desire to sleep snaps into his system. However, if not for the fact he had a gang he devoted himself to, Arthur might’ve slept in. Following his slow awakening, Arthur eyes around the room, making sure he didn't leave anything he needed or owned lying around.

  
A short amount of time passes while he searches, he finds a torn piece of paper with a few scribbles, but other than that, nothing else interests him. Soon Arthur hears a soft knock on his door, he lets an audible grunt out allowing the person to enter. Of course, it was Elaine who steps in, Arthur acknowledges her presence and that reserved stature had returned. Though that didn't bother him nearly as much as it would've, as he could see the excitement and joy in her eyes. Without hesitation, she greets him, “good morning Arthur.” Arthur licks his lips “morning’ Elaine”.   
  
He begins to approach her, still adjusting to the warm, dazed, feeling of sleep. Elaine notices and gives him a worried look, saying “you can sleep a bit more in my room, the sun isn't as harsh”, Arthur assures her with a light pat on her shoulder “It's all right”. Guiding her feet across the wood, Elaine moves out his way, letting Arthur enter the hallway, where he began to take short steps to lead himself to the stairs, Elaine promptly following him.   
  
She and Arthur are now at the bottom of the stairs, and much to Arthur’s surprise, the hotel clerk wasn't at the front desk; perhaps in his small office counting profits or issuing bills, Arthur stands still, gathering his thoughts, although it was rather short because Elaine pulls the rim of his jacket taking him from his train of thought.   
  
“I can get our horses, if you'd like” Arthur looks her over, “If you want to” Arthur replies, she plasters on a grateful smile, as her hands overlap one another and rest softly on her chest. “Thank you, but um, are you gonna wait outside the hotel?” Elaine tilts her head to the side, then slowly leans to look outside the window, likely looking at the commotion outside, Arthur steps to the side letting her see ahead, to which Elaine pops her head back up to connect eyes with him.   
  
Arthur smiles, while his hands rest on his belt buckle, “no, I'm gonna go to the general store–didn't get to do that yesterday”. Elaine's eyes fall to the floor, her lips now in a line, Arthur scratches his neck knowing what she's thinking, “look, it’s ain't your fault”. Elaine's eyebrows close in, she squints slightly, “I suppose, but you could've told me–” Arthur fans one hand interrupting, “It was late Elaine, I drank a little, and the store was probably closed, so don’t go blaming yourself, ‘specially over something trivial like that”. Though she nods and no longer purses to argue, he could feel her guilt. Arthur watches Elaine cross her arms and turn her head down towards her shoulder.

Exiting the hotel, Arthur heads towards the general store, while Elaine takes hesitant steps towards the stables, keeping a watchful eye out for the two men from last night. It felt warm, humid and slightly sticky.  
Entering the shop, the store clerk immediately greets Arthur, making small talk about the storm, stating how chaotic it was, and that he hopes the sun will appear in order to help warm up the town and its townsfolk. Arthur didn't give the clerk much of a reply, only a loud hum in agreement. After all, he wasn't staying long enough to see that through. While his eyes browse the shelves for tobacco, tonics, and coffee, the store clerks urge to continue any conversation with Arthur lessens, leading to both individuals minding their own business in silence.   
  
Arthur purchases his items and leaves the store, soon as he was outside he saw his horse and what he assumed was Elaine’s (as she sat upon it) waiting patiently in front. Arthur grins generously, his eyes lacing over his horse Creed, suspicious of its calm demeanor. As he pats Creed's mane, Arthur looks to Elaine and asks “he didn’t cause you any trouble did he?”, she shakes her head, “No, not at all”.  Arthur raises an eyebrow directed towards Creed, Creed flares its nostrils and neighs, Arthur mounts the horse, but before he did anything more, he notices a brown briefcase hanging from the horse-saddle Elaine's sits upon. Arthur touches the stubble on his chin, then he shrugs his shoulders forward, “if you don't mind me asking, what's in that case right there?”   
  
Elaine looks down at the case confused for a second quickly her head flicks up in realization,  “I'm a–well–used to be a medic…and in this holds all my equipment”, pulling the case to her lap and unlocking it, with no hesitation Elaine reveals all the secured bottles, bandages, stitching equipment, and all sorts of contraptions, Arthur tilts his head to the side.   
  
“I can't say I'm the best medic around, but a good man taught me” she adds.   
“Can you remove bullets?” Arthur's eyes stuck on tweezers, a small bottle of alcohol, and a clean grey rag, a feeling of familiarity breezed over him.   
  
Elaine laughs for a second, admitting that she could “with my eyes closed” her voice is humorous, though it was likely the truth. Arthur too joins in on the humor and chuckles, and while she closes the case Arthur turns his mount around, waiting for her to follow the same movement, she does when her case was secure on her horse-saddle again.   
  
“On me” Arthur states sending his horse into a gallop, he does quickly check behind himself to make sure she wasn't too far back, thankfully, she wasn't, with her being visible they traveled out Valentine. It was quite distance they traveled before either of them spoke again, evident by the sun rising from the bed of clouds and shining brightly on the wet grass below.

* * *

 Elaine before long ended up matching his speed and riding by his side, Arthur gazes at her from the side realizing how different she looked from yesterday. Elaine's eyes were detached from reality as she gazed randomly at objects around her, desperate to cling onto something, her tinted full lips pulled into a forced, misery flowing off her like a waterfall. However, even if Arthur could still see submissiveness in the way she walked, talked or even glanced at others, with just a simple act of kindness (as she put it), there was no doubt about her overnight changes, Elaine's voice was starting to be louder, no longer soft and quiet, she wanted to be heard, and he'd certainly listen.  
  
Almost on cue, Elaine asks him an easy yet somewhat abrupt question, “how do y'all treat Tilly?”. Arthur looks up a bit, he wasn't searching the archives of his mind for Tilly's treatment, rather, trying to build a sentence that would appease Elaine.   
  
“Good, she like everyone else has to pull their weight in the gang”. Arthur watches Elaine use one hand to wipe the side of her cheek, which returns to holding the reins of her horse after the action, her face was forward, eyes watching the grassy plains pass by.  Elaine follows up with “does she do a good job? Pulling her weight I mean...”, Arthur nods, and knowing full well she wasn’t looking at him, he went and confirms Tilly’s work effort verbally “she does a great job pulling her weight”.

  
Silence proceeds to edge its way on them again, unfortunately, the uncomfortable silence was _long_ and after five minutes, they look to each other, Arthur with something to ask, as well as Elaine, this ends by the quick decision for both sides to look at the trees in the far distance...   
  
Arthur squints, fiddling with the reins, his eyes off to the space ahead as a chill went down his spine, he turns to see Elaine looking at him, his fingers twitch, but a reassuring smile lifts onto his face, Arthur chuckles and shakes his head after noticing the curiosity ridden over her, “what's on your mind Elaine?”.   
  
“Nothing!” the haste reply wasn't helping her case, Arthur blinks at her, and watches as she faces forward to stare out into the distance, comically for the third time now.   
  
Regardless of the previous decision on her part, Arthur was looking at Elaine, the morning sun was very gentle on her, highlighting her warm umber skin with a healthy glossy radiance, her short hair was like a black cloud that floats on-top of her head, it didn't threaten to rain, it existed, reached up, like it wasn't bound by gravity thus free, it fitted her almond-shaped head, high cheekbones, full lips, and a cute round buttoned nose, Arthur sighs inwardly, though quiet enough to not alert Elaine.   
  
Nevertheless, Elaine’s eyes connects with Arthur’s, catching him staring, despite the fact that she looked calm, almost flattered with a hint of curiosity lingering in her eyes, her catching him in the act made his skin heat up in embarrassment. Arthur lips form this odd shovel backwards that pulls downward, like an exaggerated frown, quick to jump an ask her a question “So! How—who are you to Tilly?”, Elaine grins “I’m not sure if she remembers me since she was so young…” she trails off, with a somber look on her face, Arthur clears his throat which leads to Elaine realizing she hadn't answered the outlaw, so giving Arthur a flick of her hand, she answers “like an older sister…”.   
  
Arthur scratches his eyebrow and sucks on his teeth, “well i’m sure she’ll be happy to see you, as we're not so far” Arthur rubs the back of his neck and groans “...I'm probably gonna get shot for doing this” he jokes, the whites in Elaine's eyes are far more visible, her mouth is agape, fingers tugging at the reins forcing her stead to slow down. Arthur’s studies her response, then the idea pops into in brain, “you weren't followed...were you?” his steed has been pulled to a halt, disappointment spiraling in his gut, with one hand making its way to his revolver that rests in his holster.   
  
Elaine's forces her horse to stop “no!” she cries, her eyebrows upturned, the hurt expression of a pulled frown that formed an oval, her mouth closed, she took a breath, “I-I would never intend to hurt Tilly or you! It's just…” her nose crinkles, she rolls her eyes and groans “you just said you’d get shot for bringing me to Tilly” Elaine explains, Arthur closes his eyes, and guides his hand away from the revolver.   
  
Arthur chuckles “you don't need to be worrying about me Elaine” he places both his hands back on the reins, “I’d be lying if I said this was alright with the gang, but being shot? Heh, I was just joking, everything will be fine, considering your good reason”   
  
Elaine eyebrows turn down, her eyes sharpening with her lips pushed forward. “what if it's not good enough?”, Arthur clicks his tongue “I’ll just take you somewhere and you forget about ever seeing us”, his head levels with Elaine's, she nods, Arthur looks back to the forest and points “well camp’s up there, so let's go”.   
  
Their horses went back to galloping in the forest, the lake below shimmered, and when Elaine focuses on looking up she can see a trail of black campfire smoke floating to the sky, she wonders to herself with a still smile, relaxed in some shape while she bounces on the back of her steed.   
  
“Who's there?” a voice booms in what was otherwise considered a quiet location, Arthur puts his hand up keeping Elaine from responding, “Arthur!” he turns to look at Elaine, “and a friend of Miss Tilly!” Elaine’s heart begins to beat faster when they weren't given a response, knowing full these people were armed. She uses her free hand,to lead it up the side of her body, it rests balled on her chest, as her body heats up, Arthur directs her closer to the campsite itself, the moment the camp was visible she was as well.   
  
“Who the hell is that?” a voice calls out, its gruff, and throaty, Elaine freezes on her horse, watching Arthur dismount with little hesitation, his body shifts to the side, he's sluggish, relaxes his shoulders, leaves one leg slightly bent while the other is straight up, his hands rest on his belt.   
  
Arthur eyes Elaine who seems to have gone pale with fear, he flicks his head back, “Elaine” he calls, she looks to him, “it's fine, you said you ain't up to anything funny”, he removes one hand from his belt offering to help Elaine from horseback, she took it and the moment she’s onto her feet she hears another individuals voice.   
  
“Arthur what the hell is wrong with you?” Hosea with his grey hair and pink skin speeds towards Arthur's direction, he points a finger stuck to Elaine, “who the hell is she?”   
  
Arthur rolls his eyes, and raises his hands now up in defense, “wait a second Hosea” he surveys the camp before he's stuck on Tilly, thankfully the commotion caught her attention, now she was starring in their direction, her brows furrowed and squinting, she begins to rise. Hosea all of a sudden fed up with Arthur’s silence demands he give an answer, Arthur looks at Hosea and opens his mouth to reply but Tilly yells cutting him off.   
  
“Eli! Is that you?” She's running in her dirtied gown, a smile growing on her face the closer she gets to them, Arthur eyes fall to Elaine, whose arms are open, she has a wide grin, and tears are forming in her eyes “Titi!”   
  
“Oh my god!” Tilly shrieks, at this point she’s falls in Elaine's arms having a giggling fit, “I thought I'd never see you again!” Elaine's arms strong around Tilly, as they rock from side to side, they only break to see each others faces, Elaine has tears fleeing down her cheeks, her hands on Tilly's shoulder “look at you!” she says “you’ve grown so much!”. Tilly wipes a tear away from her eyes, “and you haven't aged a bit Eli”. The warmth and loudness of the reunion cause the present members to crowd near the front, Jack cradled in Abigail's arms, Karen, and Mary-Beth, with their hands on their hips with genuine interest.   
  
As Arthur smiles when he watches them squeal over the smallest details, like hair, or height, with that a heavy weight comes off his chest. Hosea, however, tugs his arm, and forces Arthur to look at him.   
  
Hosea urges Arthur to give an explanation, hesitant at first given the wholesome event, Arthur looks back for a few seconds, strokes his chin then begins to walk away with Hosea, so Elaine and Tilly could have their moment.   
  
At the edge of camp Arthur starts, “I helped her get away from some bad men—Foremen like Tilly an–” Hosea raises a hand “was she followed?” Arthur tips his head to the side and takes a deep breath in. “No Hosea, she wasn't followed, otherwise we'd be shooting right now”, Hosea catches his attitude and crosses his arms, and exhales, “Arthur, you know the rules—”.   
  
Arthur throws his arms up then pushes is arm outward point at in Tilly's direction who was back to hugging Elaine, “look at that Hosea, you're going to tell me I did something wrong?”   
  
“I never said that Arthur, what I’m saying is it's about protecting the gang, we're vulnerable as it is cause you know some folk can lie”.   
  
Arthur looks down the the grass and swallows, he then looks up and wipes his hand over his mouth with his thumb working at the corners. “I know, but–Jesus, I thought it was well worth the risk”. Hosea shrugs his shoulders, “you sound like Dutch” Arthur licks his lips, and begins to look around “on that, where is Dutch?”   
  
Hosea turns his head upward, “out with Micah and John, good score or something”.   
Arthur opens his mouth to say another thing before he could finish a scream drowned in terror echoes across the camp.   
  
“John!” Abigail is seen running over to John limping, his side drenched in blood, after Abigail gets to him, she supports John with one arm over her shoulder. His head is down towards the ground, he’s holding his side and coughing. Dutch and Micah are dismounting with nothing that looked like a decent earning and barely a scratch. Arthur and Hosea grimace at the sight.   
  
Then idea jumps in his head, he leaves Hosea by himself as he speeds towards Elaine who was no longer holding Tilly in an embrace, rather with her hands on her shoulders with a head turned to John. Arthur shouts “Elaine!” no other words were needed, she says something to Tilly, she nods then Elaine rushes to her horse and removes the briefcase, Arthur stops at his horse and watches as Elaine joins Abigail’s side in leading John to the nearest tent for him to lay down in.   
  
“What is she going to do Arthur?” Lenny stands beside him a rifle in hands, while facing his direction, Arthur pulls his own rifle from his horse and looks it over, and reloads, “Help him”. Lenny hums then asks “you think they brought company?” Arthur groans “Let’s hope not”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget I love feedback and critiques! I may be dying from overbearing teachers and a wall of documents to memorize but the highlight of me writing this story is to know you all actually want to see me improve! I also need advice on how to format on here its a drastic change but I'm getting the hang of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, I and a few friends went out of state for a bit lmao.

The afternoon soon turns to night, the campfires lit for another cold night in the east, however, instead of the usual tranquility, restlessness and paranoia lingers among the members. The only relief they’d get for the night would be Abigail emerging from the tent for a to exchange the bloody water for clean water.

Arthur sits silently with his rifle resting on the table, Javier stands beside him and crosses his arms “well she isn’t hysterical so that’s a sign.” Uncle scoffs and joins in with a bottle in hand “that John ain’t croak yet? Sure that’s a sign.” Arthur grunts keeping his eyes locked to the tent John resides in, he couldn't hear a word no matter how hard he focused, and he hasn't seen Elaine step out since the evening. Yet even with those two inconveniences, he could still breathe  without his fingers itching to get near the rifle for every leaf that scraped against the ground.

Uncle leans over to be in view, “so, Arthur, who's in there helping that raccoon?” Arthur looks down at the table, “an old friend of Tilly's.”  Uncle voices his interest placing his forearms onto the table top, his hands off the side, a gutsy smile replaces Uncles once flat lip “pretty lil’ thing ain't she? How old?” Arthur doesn't budge, his eyes still stuck to the wood, gaping at the small intricate zig-zags, complex rings, stains and burns the wood retains. He drags his finger over them, feeling the indentions and smooth areas, _how long we have this damn table for?_ Arthur wonders, searching for any dates carved into the face of the table, none showed up, just areas from five finger fillet with dried blood to spare. While Arthur is occupied by the table, Uncle grumbles due to the lack of response and takes a swig of the alcohol to dull his growing old nerves.

Arthur begins drowning out the voices around himself, except one familiar and annoying voice that in turn rose above the others  “keeping her to yourself are we? Come on, tells us what we need to know.” Arthur turns his head up to see Micah with a smug grin on his face, Dutch looking somewhat curious but likely boiling over with anger, and well Hosea, he was content. Dutch carries on from Micah's introduction “yes son, we need at least some background to understand what to do with her when she's done.”

Something about that statement threw Arthur off, perhaps what he implied, chose to remain vague about, anything really. “Dispose of?” Arthur clarifies with uncertainty, Dutch grins responding with “that's up to you son.” Arthur swallows thickly, as his eyes tempted to fall to the tent, but didn't dare look away.

Arthur raises an eyebrow, shifts his gaze to Hosea then turns his entire torso Dutch's direction. “Hosea didn't tell you?” Dutch shakes his head, “not a damn thing, says it's best we get the full story from you.” Arthur sighs inwardly and stands, “most I know is that she used to run with them Foreman brothers like Tilly, saved her from some of their men in saloon down in Valentine,” he pauses, watching Dutch nod his head, after a second he gestures for Arthur to continue, “I offered to protect her overnight and when I mentioned Tilly she started crying, asked if I could take her to see Tilly, and well...” he trails off, leaving Dutch frowning, he places one hand firm on his hip, while the other held an unlit cigar in between his fingers, he asks “did you at least get her name?” in a condescending tone, which shortly follows Hosea lighting Dutches cigar and leaving the Arthur to fend for himself.

Arthur closes his eyes, exhales, then nods “Elaine, Elaine Brookes” he opens his eyes seconds later, half lidded, Micah clicks his tongue “pretty name she’s got there.” Dutch puffs out smoke, “while I agree that it is a nice name, it still doesn't explain why is she working on John.”

 _‘Oh that's what this about?’_ is what Arthur was going to say, but instead he sat back down, noticing that Javier and Uncle left before they could feel anymore of the crushing tension between he and Dutch, “she told me that she used to be their medic,” he states firmly, as he slouches forward using his thumb to rub the rim of his belt “so when y’all came here with John being a mess and chaos ensued I called for her to help him out.”

Dutch again exhales another puff of cigar smoke, pulls over a chair to sit himself beside Arthur and waves Micah away with some task in order to leave he and Arthur alone, Arthur glances at the tent again, then the rifle, he shifts in his seat to edge himself closer to the firearm.

Arthur's train of thought, however, ends abruptly once Dutch places his hand onto Arthur's shoulder, “Arthur, you weren't being cautious enough with this woman, you said yourself she came from the same gang as Tilly–” Arthur agitated breath cut Dutch off, given the second break Arthur argues “I know that– Dutch, but from what I heard in that bar they don't treat her well–” Dutch scoffs “do you know that as fact? Could've been her coaxing you, manipulating you.” Dutch argues, Arthur grunts, “would’ve been easier to rob me blind.”

Dutch snorts at the comment,  puts out his cigar on the table, which left a small burn mark on one of the rings, and a few ashes “they may want Tilly, that’s all I’m saying, this Elaine could very well b–” to both of their dislike, Elaine steps out, her hair deflated slightly, the bottom half of her prairie dress dirtied with new and old bloodstains, the top ripped to expose her collarbone.

However, she's smiling and calmly approaches Arthur and Dutch at the table, she doesn't make eye contact with Arthur, rather Dutch,  “Are you Dutch van der Linde?” a dainty inquiry left her lips, “why yes I am! You _must_ be miss Brookes?” boisterous exclamation lead Elaine to knit her eyebrows down but continue to smile, taken aback from Dutch's frowardness no doubt.

“Yes, and well, I've got good news and bad news, wh—” he stops her mid sentence, “I’d like to hear the bad news” Dutch's steely voice sent shivers down both Arthur's and Elaine's spines respectively, Elaine vividly shaken to the core continues to smile, perhaps a defensive tactic, “bad news is, Mr. Marston is in no condition to be exerting himself. So no camp chores, scores, or missions for the next three to five days, I've told Mrs. Marston everything she needs to know, would you like to hear—” Dutch raises his hand “I’m sure she'll let me know, now please, the good news.”

“Well, since you heard the bad news you know he isn't dead haha—” her joke falls flat, Dutch stone faced doesn't even bother trying to give a pity chuckle, his eyes open more as his mouth parts slightly, Arthur cringes but still offers a sympathetic gaze to help her through the embarrassment, she looks to him with thankfulness, while he swats his hand out of Dutch’s view signalling her to continue, she gives a lopsided grin and clasps her hands together “good news is he’s gonna be alright, the more he rest the better his recovery.”

Dutch stands and offers his hand, but Elaine doesn't shake, “my apologies, my gloves are dirty so I'll have to pass.” “I understand,” Dutch nods, adding “Thank you for helping us out miss Brookes, but would you mind if I asked you some questions?”

“I don't mind please do ask.”

Dutch’s hands are intertwined while his elbows are propped up on the table, extremely close to Arthur’s rifle, his chin rests on the back of his hands as his eyes focus onto Elaine. “I hear from Arthur you used to run with the Foreman Brothers?”

“That’s right” Elaine’s eyes gloss over Arthur quickly, he's quick to catch it but doesn't instruct nor assure her. He too was interested to learn what questions Dutch had for her and if her intentions were purely authentic with him, and where her alignment resided.

“How long you been riding with them?”

“Fifteen years I think? I haven't really rode with them, but working under them—”

“Just needed a number miss Brookes.”

“Sorry.”

In the corner of Arthur's eye he could see Hosea leaning on a nearby tree, he's wearing his holsters, staring their way. Dutch clears his throat to gain Arthur's attention again, probably wanting him go be just as observant of Elaine. Arthur looks forward, seeing Elaine sheepishly looking down at them, her shoulders forward while her eyebrows are upturned.

“So, miss Brookes you were very quick to jump to Arthur for protection, despite being with the Foreman Brothers for fifteen years, mind explaining why?”

“I admit that is a suspicious choice, but they treated me horribly, and if I’m honest-”

Dutch sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose and trails the fingers down to his chin “Do be honest...”

“I wasn’t thinking straight from the liquor...”

Dutch hums places both arms down and turns to Arthur, “did she drink Arthur?” Arthur doesn't  attempt to look at Elaine, “yes, she didn't want to at first, but she did end up having a few, loosened her up a bit”.

“Okay,” Dutch turns back to Elaine, who at this point looked nearly ready run for the hills, “Since we aren't under fire and Tilly ain't gone missing, you didn't bring anyone with you.”

Elaine opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out, her mouth closes as she awaits any instruction from Dutch, who stands.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable miss Brookes, but I do have people to protect here.”

“I understand completely.”

“I’m sure you do.” he finishes leaving Elaine and Arthur at the table, taking the tense atmosphere with him as well.

Elaine gazes at Arthur, its silent for a minute, Arthur watches her shoulders and face relax, he scratches his eyebrow “sorry about that Elaine.”

“Its okay Arthur, he's just protecting the people he cares about,” Elaine explains, however, before Arthur could continue, Elaine’s lips pull into a smile then she laughs “well, I had terrible timing didn't I?” Arthur pauses and listens, a smile beginnings to form on his lips, chuckling he adds “in many ways yes, yes you did” his eyes gaze over the tent again as his laughter dies out “but how is John really?” Elaine eyes the tent then turns back to Arthur, raises her hands defensively and says “trust me he’s okay, he’s asleep and if Mrs. Marston keeps him warm he should be wide awake and not fighting a fever in the morning.”

Arthur nods “that’s good…” he overlooks her appearance again, the dress and her bloody gloves, guilt overtakes him “sorry ‘bout your dress there-” Elaine’s eyes drift down “pshh! This? Don't worry about it” giving a dismissive wave of her hand, she then takes a fistful of the dress and shakes it about “I'll do something about it later,” letting it go, and an open palm directing towards her horse she follows up with ‘right now I gotta pack up, mind helping me?”

Arthur breath momentarily stills, “you ain't planning on riding out there at night are you?” Elaine nods her head hesitantly, “yeeesss? I would hate to impose.” her drawn out and confused ‘yes’ sparks something in the outlaw, he stands up and crosses his arms “this ain't cause Dutch asked you a few questions is it?” Elaine's cocks her head to the side, throwing him a side eye, “thought I just told you I didn't mind.” Arthur snickers but immediately follows back up on his concerns “well, you just saved one of our own, the least we can do is let you rest!” her right eyebrow raises, “the least _you_ can do–you mean?” she clarifies, Arthur swallows, “yeah, it's the least _I_ can do.” Elaine hums, and places her dirty gloves on her hips, “well, we're gonna need to tell someone who–”

“Eli?” Both Arthur and Elaine turn to the voice, Elaine takes a few steps forward, “what’s wrong Titi?” her voice is drenched in confusion but not enough to sound worried, however, Arthur snorts “Titi?” he repeats, humored by the nickname Tilly wore between the women. Elaine glares at him, and feeling the sheer intensity of her burning gaze forces him to close his mouth while Tilly continues, “I heard y’all talkin’ you ain't serious bout’ leaving so soon are you?”

Elaine turns to Arthur, “well, Arthur here offered I rest a bit” she then looks up at the sky as her iris travel to the right corner of her eyes, in thought for a second she adds “I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning , why?” Tilly’s frown more visible, contorts slightly while her eyebrows furrows, “Eli no, come on I’m sure you can stay with us.” she argues, briefly looking to Arthur for any backup, he doesn't make a face, nothing to incite the possibility, he instead looks back at Elaine, whose arms were crossed and her lips hiding in her mouth, “Tilly, like I said to Arthur here, I can't impose on y'all.”

Tilly’s arms are open, she waves them eagerly up and around, “It’s okay! You can hunt, patch up the boys and help me and the girls around camp–” Elaine pushes one open palm Tilly's direction, “slow down there Titi, let's not forget, I would be an extra mouth to feed, body to clothe, and–” Arthur snorts interrupting “sounds like you really don't want anything to do with us.”

Elaine's body shifts his direction, with the same glare from earlier, her head tilts, “you know it ain't like that.” Arthur looks her up and down then places his hand onto the back of his neck, rubbing it. He watches her face fall, while with a sour tone and heavy heart attempt to explain they situation she was in to Tilly, she even took off her blood covered gloves to place both her hands onto Tilly's shoulder. Elaine reassured her, saying she'd write to her and be in a safe town for the meantime until she figured out what she’s going to do.

Arthur licks his lips, sticks his hand into his satchel to feel for his money,  even if it wasn't a lot for her to settle down in a small house, but given what she was currently doing, so he decided against giving her money in the meantime, saving it for when she would depart.

Arthur takes his hand out his satchel and runs it over his face, starting “listen Tilly–” Tilly raises her hand, “its okay I understand. It's still a little sad.” Elaine pushes a loose lock behind Tilly's ear and caresses her cheek “I know it is.”

Arthur can help but feel bad, so he chimes in trying again to lighten the mood, “Tilly,” he starts, gaining both women's attention “why don't you help Elaine out with her clothes, would be terrible for her to walk outta here like that, don't cha’ think? Could cause unwanted trouble.”

Elaine opens her mouth, then she looks down at her dress, fumbling with the cloth in her exposed hands, raising her head and nodding Tilly's face lights up “Yes, you’re absolutely right Arthur I think we have a couple we could part with! Follow me Eli!”

Elaine and walks away with Tilly not before mouthing ‘thank you’ to Arthur, he waves two fingers from his forehead in response as they leave him standing alone by the table, his nose crinkles as he listens to the campfire crack and pop in the distance, the night animals sounding all around, Arthur then makes his way to the fire, sitting on the log to stare out into the starry skies. One of the few times he wished Javier was strumming his guitar or Karen singing a melancholic song to herself.

The light and hear from the fire dances on his skin, orange and a yellow coloring his arms and face, his teal eyes focuses on the passionate azure that settled below still and supporting the colors above, his hands rise up to feel more of the warmth radiating off the flames, though really he was warm enough.

Subconsciously, he pulls out his journal and flips to an empty page, writing the dates and all nonchalant information, once realizing he had done this, Arthur just sketched out the campfire and the scenery behind it, short brown grass, gravel, dirt and wildly grown bushes in the distance, he shifted from side to side to light up the page occasionally. His breathing was long and calm, eyes softened and body relaxed, his hands moves fluidly like he used ink and quill  to write a famous document

“You know she could stay Arthur.”

Arthur turns up to look at Hosea, the old man with folds over his face and wrinkles near his mouth and eyes reminding him of happier times. He tucks his journal back into his satchel giving his full attention to his surrogate father.

“That’s up to her, sounds to me like she don't want to.” Arthur states, Hosea joins him by the fire, “maybe she's just scared of gangs,” Arthur nods his head, Hosea laughs inwardly, “just found it odd that you were so willing to help her”

Arthur’s face remains unreadable even when he turns to look at Hosea, who shrugs his shoulders in response, “just speculating Arthur, she seems like an honest girl.” Arthur scoffs, “Y’know I was really debating if I should've helped her or not back there...but you see what I ended up doing, don’t regret it though, Tilly was real happy to see her…they must’ve had real bond growing up...she and Elaine”

Hosea was nodding along at first until he shakes his head from side to side, “And you keep saying you cold blooded” Arthur chuckles “I ain’t gonna do this for everyone Hosea.”

“Oh I know Arthur, only the _special_ damsels get your attention.” he teases. Arthur snorts and waves at him “whatever you say old man”. Both men chuckle as they stare into the fire.

“Just get some sleep Arthur…” Hosea ends, slapping his back soon heading back to his tent while Arthur follows his advice not before getting his rifle from the table to insure no accidents take place, after so, he returns to tent, sitting himself upon the cot, he removes his satchel placing it on the table beside him, he then lays on his back, and closes his eyes only hearing the sounds of nature, Arthur slowly falls to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so yeah, Arthur is a nice man, we all know it, he's also digging Elaine so that's pretty good wink wonk.
> 
> Elaine will also be described with more accuracy when Arthur begins to pay attention to her more, because though this is third person is focuses heavily on Arthur, but there will be chapters in Elaine's perspective.
> 
> Also I'd like to clarify something I didn't do in the notes above, Arthur having interest in an African American isn't out of character, please don't say it is as his literal best friends are African american (Lenny) or at least half (Charles) I mean for god sake the gang is diverse as hell, so if you have a problem the door is wide open and you can Yippie-Ki-Yay the fuck away from my story.
> 
> I also hope y'all like Elaine, when she opens up I hope you guys will like it, if not hit me with some constructive critiques not ones that change her character but ones that will improve it!
> 
> Several other story related interactions will be edited but major things might stay the same depending on the course of the story.
> 
>  
> 
> Rdr2 Fandom: I want to see my pretty boah~!  
> R*: Here he comes~°ʚ(*´꒳`*)ɞ°  
> Arthur: (°、。)?  
> Rdr2: Fandom: I want to see my pretty boah~!


End file.
